The Two Charms
Synopsis Guren and Yūkimaru arrive at their base, where Guren tells them that Yūkimaru was assigned to them by Orochimaru himself to protect. She alerts her team that they are being followed; however, Rinji tells her that they have already discovered that while waiting for her, and explains that he picked up the trail of four shinobi and a dog. Realising that the Akatsuki does not fit such a description, she remarks that the ones pursuing them are shinobi from Konohagakure. As Team 8 prepares to move out as the rain is subsiding, Shino arrives and tells them that he has found the survivors but that their numbers are small. In order to selectively breed them to drastically increase their numbers, Shino tells the other members of the team to carry on without him. Back in her office, Tsunade is surprised to see a messenger toad summoned in front of her, with a message from Jiraiya. By the lake, Naruto and Konohamaru witness as Gamatatsu attempts to use Water Release. although to no avail. However, after numerous attempts, Naruto resorts to plugging the toad's nose to achieve success. As Guren prepares to head out, she tells Yūkimaru to stay at their base. Seeing the white camellia on the back of her outfit, he is reminded of his mother, who did not return. Scared that Guren will die, he gives up his good luck charm necklace to her, claiming that the crystallised camellia she bestowed to him is his new good luck charm. In the village, Naruto runs into Sai, who is buying new ink. Naruto deduces that Sai buying new ink must mean that he is being sent on a mission. Sai, under orders not to reveal the mission to Naruto, attempts to lie, but his endeavour is noticed by Naruto and only further revealed when Sai drops a book on how to lie; Sai then divulges his mission to Naruto. Enraged, Naruto heads to Tsunade's office and asks to join the Orochimaru Search Team, promising not to use Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Shizune tells him that they kept him in the dark to protect him and that he is not strong enough to save Sasuke while Tsunade merely asks why he wishes to join the mission. Naruto tells her that he is aware that he is not strong enough to face Sasuke, but that Jiraiya had told him something about home being where people care about you. He tells her that he cares about Sasuke and thus Konoha is his home, and that he believes he can convince Sasuke to return. Tsunade relents, much to Shizune's dismay, and assigns Naruto the team, although she is unable to explain the particulars of the mission as Naruto runs out. When Shizune asks why she gave in to his request, the Hokage merely states that Jiraiya was right and hands her the scroll she received from him; in the letter, he tells her that while Naruto is young and still an idiot, he has the power to change people and will one day change himself, and that when Naruto asks her for a chance to prove himself, he hopes she trusts him. Guren spots a red camellia and is reminded of Yūkimaru. Meanwhile, Kiba notices the scent of a bat and under Kakashi's instructions, the team takes a detour. Kakashi explains that bats have a limited range and with the forest around them providing obstruction, they can easily keep away from the bats; however, they cannot stray too far from the enemies' vicinity nor allow the bats not to track them every now and then, as it would alert their enemies. In the village, now being an official member of the mission, Naruto heads down to the lake and asks Gamakichi to help him perfect a cooperation ninjutsu in order to use it on his mission. Gamakichi tells Naruto to get inside Gamatatsu's mouth so that the two of them can be in harmony with one another. In the meantime, Team Yamato arrive at the front gates, where Sai is dismayed that he gave in to Naruto. Sakura comforts him by telling him that Naruto would have found out eventually and the fact that he is tagging along makes for great teamwork, although she wonders why he is late. Yamato also tells him that Tsunade isn't one to cave into Naruto's pressure and that she must trust him if she relented and assigned him to the mission. Back in the forest, Kakashi asks Hinata to use Byakugan, and she picks up the chakra of four shinobi. Credits